


that's how it goes

by hotrodngold (Krystalicekitsu)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/hotrodngold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows how to seduce a target and fuck a target and subvert a target.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that's how it goes

**Author's Note:**

> Set the night before Cuba.

Erik knows-

Well, he knows a lot of things. How to kill a man with his bare hands, with his powers, with a gun, with a knife, with poison and silence and secrecy and opulence and intent and how to strip himself down to bare bones, how to hollow out his insides so he can fill it- temporarily- with another's ideals and whims without ever touching that core of nurtured rage and incensed hate. Erik knows how to play nice (for a while) and how to wait (and wait and wait and wait). He knows how to strip a gun, infiltrate a base, disable a car, steal a car, jump from a plane, fly one too.

He knows how to seduce a target and fuck a target and subvert a target. He knows how to twist another's will to his own without the target ever doubting that they made the choice in the first place.

Erik stares down at Charles, sex and sleep tussled, caught in some dream and knows again.

Knows that the man in his bed is more dangerous than Shaw and more permanent, because Erik can't _can't_ kill Charles. Can't do him any harm.

And he knows that he has to.

Must, or risk losing everything of himself.

Erik looks down at the best and most dangerous thing that has ever happened to him and puts plans in motion, plans that will set him apart and against, but _safe_.

Plans that will set him alone.

Erik makes plans and hates himself.


End file.
